


Best of Friends

by spectacularsam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, No Homo, Teen Wolf, boy/boy, experimenting, guys being dudes, study breaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectacularsam/pseuds/spectacularsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott take a study break</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Friends

The breeze from the window rustled the textbook pages. Books and worksheets were scattered across the floor and the boys’ laps. Scott flipped back and forth through papers while Stiles rested his head in his hands.   
“Stiles.” he groaned. “You have to help me.”  
His friend yawned. “I don’t care about my grade.” He tossed his homework aside and stretched his long limbs.   
“Well,” Scott sighed, “I do.  
Stiles laid on his back staring up at the ceiling. With a pout of his lips he said, “Can we take a break?”   
Scott slammed his textbook. “Yeah, I’m fed up with this.” He brushed his hair out of his eyes and ended up catching Stiles looking at him. He was sitting up, elbow on his knee, fist resting gently under his chin. “What?”  
“I didn’t- I didn’t say anything.” Stiles cleared his throat. He yawned, flailing his arms. “A break, yeah, a break is just what I need.”  
“Mhm.” Scott nodded. “Hey, can I talk to you about guy stuff.”  
Stiles raised his eyebrows. “Guy stuff? Like what? Prostate exams?”   
Scott rolled his eyes. “No, I mean like things about, well…actually never mind, I forgot.”  
“What? What?” Stiles made a face. “Forgot what?”  
With his fingers rubbing his temples, Scott explained, “You’re a virgin.”  
“Oh.” Stiles scoffed. “So that kind of guy stuff. So what? You can’t tell me? Afraid I won’t understand? Dude, I watch porn.”   
“I’m sorry.” Scott snapped. “I was gonna ask if you knew what a blow job felt like.” His cheeks lit up.  
Stiles shook his head. “Well, I don’t. Do you?”  
“No, that’s why I was asking.” said Scott.  
“Allison hasn't?” Stiles made a rude gesture with his hand and mouth.  
“No,” Scott explained, “And I’m not gonna ask her, that’s awkward. If it happens, it happens. I’m just wondering.”  
Stiles stared at his hands in his lap. “I could show you.”  
“What?” Scott gaped at him.  
“I mean,” Stiles shrugged. “I’ve always been a little… curious and I don’t mind.” Still, he could not bring himself to look back at Scott.  
His friend hesitated. “Um, isn’t- wouldn’t I be…”  
“Oh, no, dude.” Stiles cleared his throat. “It won’t make you gay. Like, no homo but I’d suck your dick.”   
Scott smiled at his friend. “I meant, wouldn’t I be cheating?”  
The other boy shrugged. “Not if we don’t tell anyone. I mean, might as well get this over with.” Stiles cracked his knuckles. “That is, if you’re okay with it.”   
There was a bright blush on both of Scott’s cheeks. “Let’s just do it.”   
Stiles leaned over on his hands and knees, hovering over Scott who sat crosslegged with his books on his lap. Craning his neck, Stiles reached for a small peck on Scott’s lips, who stared at him in return. “Getting him the mood.” Stiles mumbled.   
He shoved the books to the side and occupied the space left over on Scott’s lap. He straddled his friend, running his fingers through Scott’s hair. Stiles nuzzled his face in Scott’s shoulder and grinded into him. He groaned and arched his back. Scott flushed at his friend’s sudden confidence. A kiss came crashing down on Scott, a real one. Stiles pulled their faces together and was moving his mouth gently at first then rougher and rougher as he buckled his body against Scott. And after shaking with apprehension, Scott kissed back, hands gripping the back of Stiles’ shirt. Friction tightened his jeans. Before he knew it, Scott was hungry and panting as Stiles pulled away.   
A laugh escaped Stiles puffy mouth. “Oh, should I get started or?”   
Scott was staring him down with narrow lids. He shoved Stiles off his lap and let him land hard, flat on his back. In a rush, Scott was on his feet and unzipping his pants. Stiles shifted so he was kneeling and put a hand over Scott’s.  
“I’ll do it.” His teeth grazed his bottom lip. Both his hands were placed carefully on either side of Scott’s hips. Stiles ran his tongue over his teeth before popping the button on Scott’s pants open with his mouth. The zipper was in between his front teeth as he pulled it down with one swift motion.   
“How long have you been preparing for this?” Scott asked breathlessly.   
Stiles looked up with big brown eyes, his lashes fluttered innocently. “I’ve had my fair share of dreams.”   
Scott scoffed and opened his mouth to say something but Stiles was yanking down his underwear by the band. His face flushed even though Stiles has seen Scott nude in the lockers before. Still, he’d never seen him hard like this.   
There was a hand wrapped around his dick, pumping. Stiles let go, and ran his tongue underneath his shaft. His hands pressed into his hips as he let just his mouth please Scott. He teased him with flicks of his tongue and a slight graze of his teeth. Scott moaned and pleaded for more. “Stiles.”  
That was his cue to kiss his head and swallow the tip. He sucked further until he couldn’t breathe. Stiles bobbed his head and swirled his tongue. Scott knitted his fingers in Stiles’ hair and yank him forward. Stiles nearly choked but allowed his friend to manhandle him as much as he wanted.   
Stiles kept on licking and sucking, feeling good about himself whenever Scott would moan or tighten his grip on his hair.   
“God,” Scott gasped as he felt more and more elated. He cried out as he came.   
Beneath him, Stiles swallowed his friend’s cum. Some was left dripping off of his lips, mixed with his own saliva. He licked it off gracefully.   
“Oh, my god.” Scott said. “What have I done?”  
Stiles frowned. “Hey, buddy.” he stood up. “I did all the work.”


End file.
